Classic Sonic Generations
by BIOrappers13
Summary: After the events of Sonic Generations, Classic and Modern Sonic get thrown into the Center of Time once again just this time a lot has changed. Sonic realizes he is a video game characters whereas the other Sonic realizes his franchise has actually retired! Modern focuses on making money in anyway possible while Classic slowly tries to take control of SEGA
1. Chapter 1: My First Adventure

Chapter One

**So, nice to meet y'all, my name is BIOrappers13. Now I'm new to fanfictions so don't judge me if I start doing stuff wrong, okay? Cool, now let me just inform you that I will mostly be posting stuff about my favourite characters and series so don't be like, "oh my god! This guy posts stuff about Sonic the Hedgehog he's so immature," I'm actually 14 so yeah maybe I am. I'mma post stuff about video games, I don't do TV shows or movies. You'll be seeing a bit of Street Fighter and Arkham City but mostly Sonic stories which is what this is going to be. So this story is taking place after the events of Sonic Generations and it will be staring Classic Sonic and yes he will be speaking. I'll actually be freestyling the entire story so it may take some time before another chapter is posted but still hope you enjoy.**

**So Classic and Modern Sonic get trapped back in the White Limbo/Centre of Time just this time you won't see much of Classic Tails. There will also be references to the actual company SEGA and Sonic Team since in this fanfiction Modern Sonic knows he is in a video game. It will feature all of the levels in Sonic Generations just some will come in different orders. So sit back and enjoy the comic. **

**BTW: Just so I don't get my ass sued, let me inform y'all that I don't own any of these characters. They are all made by Sonic Team, not me, so y'all don't have to get the lawyers involved.**

Classic's POV

10 years old, I was only 10 years old when I saved the world for the first time. Most people don't even get to save the world at all in their lives, can you believe that? I can't believe I was lucky enough to stumble upon an adventure like that. I found an island where the inhabitants where all enslaved and turned into robots of some sort; these innocent lives, these innocent rabbits and birds sat enslaved in robotic machines just waiting for a hero, a hero with attitude, speed and kick-ass hair. Blue hair to be specific, and no they aren't quills, I'm pretty sure this stuff is hair. Only because I'm a hedgehog doesn't mean I have to have quills, its hair okay? Just making it clear, so where was I? Oh yes, South Island is where it all happened. I was always travelling the world especially cause I didn't have an exact home. I found a boat on some beach and said, "What the hell," and sailed out to South Island. So I find this island, this nice looking island with such vibrant colours, from the purple popping plants to the yellow spinning daisies. The oceans were mystifying and the grass alone was enough to make an interior designer cry. I looked at this undiscovered islands and I only wandered, "What shall I name it?" Obviously I couldn't change it from South Island since it was in the south so I looked to naming the different sections of the lands. I looked at the first big wide field thinking, "What do I name this land, with its Green and its Hills?" From there I christened it Sonic City!

Then this guy comes, completely obliterates my mood by trying to turn me into a robot. This Dr Robotnik guy was totally screwing up my vibe; image yourself sitting on a mountain top overlooking the land feeling all Zen and this fat sucker rocks up and turns all the beautiful creatures on the island into robots! I knew I had to do what was right and stop Dr Robotnik from destroying the island and I did just that! It was awesome; I ran through the entire island freeing locals, collecting rings for some reason and I even found myself entering strange worlds temporarily to unlock Chaos Emeralds. I found Robotnik and took down his robots, it was all too amazing! I freed the inhabitants of the island and they worshiped me as a god! They gave me rings, food and great hospitality! They trusted me in protecting their land and I did just that; I was at the top of my game, I thought I actually found a place to call home… Sonic City! It took the locals a week and a half to come to the conclusion that Sonic City was a terrible name so they called it Green Hills and I was fine with that. After a month or two I went out on another adventure and discovered West Side Island. South Island was great but I felt that if I could make a difference there I could do it anywhere.

I went on 3 adventure in total; I saved South Island from Robotnik and then followed him to West Side Island where I met my little friend Tails. He's a fox with two tails… a yellow fox with two tails that can fly. And Mario says I'm weird! Then after saving that Island I found Little Planet, similar things were happening there but just there was a bit of time travel. I was actually time travelling! I found Robotnik again and took him down and freed a young maiden named Amy Rose. The inhabitants on that world called her Rosy the Rascal, I only discovered why when she beat me to holy hell with a hammer which she pulled out of thin freaking air! I'm not joking, I said one mean thing and she nearly ended my heroic career using a hammer she whipped out of god knows where!

Besides the crazy pink chick I thought my career was pretty damn successful. I looked forward to my future adventures, meeting new people and finding new islands. Then I went through the biggest adventure of my life, the adventure that changed how I saw everything. It was another time travel adventure just on Little Planet there wasn't anything to change in the future or past. This one was truly a shock… so I returned back home to South Island to see that there were still a few robots running around. Robotnik called these ones Badniks for some reason; I didn't really care so I just destroyed them. It was normal since I was used to fighting off badniks so this was no different, but then a robot I had never seen appeared. A gigantic black and purple monster rocked up out of nowhere and blinded me temporarily.

I appeared back in Green Hills just I had time travelled to before I save the place. I was worried that I had to do it all again, I was worried I might do something wrong in my repeat, I was worried about going through the hammer beating again. But at the end of Green Hills I saw a doorway leading to the Chemical Plant on West Side Island. I wound up passing through different areas I had been through in my past until I found myself fighting the Death Egg Robot. That was honestly one of my hardest battles ever, so I wasn't going to fool around like the time before. I defeated Robotnik and was about question him to see if he was the cause of the time paradox but the monster appeared again. An explosion of purple smoke appeared in the air as the strange monster appeared again. That time I got a better look, it had a face and arms… that was it. It seemed to be more of a gas than a solid. It had bright blue eyes and a bright blue mouth which stood out like hell! It swooped down and actually ate Robotnik; I was pissing my pants yet sitting pleased at the same damn time. I knew that thing would be on the toilet for hours, I mean eating Dr Robotnik? The monster was big enough already! I left before it started looking for something sharp to pick its teeth with.

And only outside the Death Egg Robot's lair did I find the biggest shock of my life. In a strange white limbo which I christened 'The White Limbo' I found myself looking into what seemed to be a mirror at first but altered to make the viewer look larger and darker. It took me seconds later to realise that it was not a mirror. For the first time in my time travelling history had I met with my future self.

"I can't believe there's two of me," he said looking right at me. I noticed Tails was there with me, and he looked exactly like his future self.

"I think I figured it out," said my Tails. "Doubles of us…"

"Places and enemies from our past…" said the future Tails. They sounded exactly the same, as if they were both voiced by the same girly voice actor.

"We're travelling through time and space!" they both exclaimed. I took a good look at my future self and he did me. His thoughts were simple.

_Finally, the link I've been waiting for, a vision to my past to remind of the person I used to be compared to now. I have grown from jumping on the heads of robots to who I am now. I am very proud of myself,_ he thought.

_Five year… five years into the future and I still haven't found myself a second pair of shoes,_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday

Chapter Two

**Classic Sonic: "So you guys are here to read a fanfiction huh? Too freaking bad, you ain't getting a fanfiction; you're getting a bible of the funniest verses! You're gonna get the story of a freaking lifetime, this fanfic is going to blow all your minds! And when you are done having your mind blown by the creative genius of BIOrappers13 you will follow and favourite and subscribe and like and retweet and tag and everything you can do just to advertise the story to come! Prepare to be amazed."**

**BIOrappers: "Okay that's the last time I'm letting Classic intro any of my stories… so this chapter actually starts where Sonic Generations ends. The first chapter actually was just so y'all could get a good feel of the type of character Classic Sonic is. As soon as I posted it I noticed the mistakes I made so with this one I'll be sure to prevent all mistakes… well most.**

Modern's POV

"Enjoy your future Sonic! It's gonna be great!" I shouted across the field to my younger self. He turned to me and gave me a big smile and a thumbs-up. I admitted the kid was alright… obviously he had to be. He was me after all; I honestly enjoyed hanging out with myself this time… I don't know if that makes me sound like I have a huge ego or if it makes me sound like a huge loner. Although during our adventure I did see that he occasionally strayed from the Sonic the Hedgehog character path. I'm not trying to hate on the old me but I swear when I wasn't looking her was talking behind my back. I remember distinctively after Crisis City the kid whispered something to Classic Tails and started laughing. I noticed while he did it he pointed his thumb right at me. I never used to talk behind people's backs! In fact I never knew that Classic Sonic even spoke!

Now this may sound crazy but the entire adventure he didn't even make a sound, the exception of course being that weird sound he makes when he jumps. I still wander where that sound came from, it used to annoy me like hell when I was 10, but that ain't the point. Maybe he had something wrong with his voice or something? No, they wouldn't have put something like that into the game. The weird thing was that Classic Tails had a voice actor, well voice actress. Even though it was the same voice actress and normal Tails he at least had one. It was as if Classic didn't even know how to speak, but I was sure he would learn. The kid had motivation which I actually admired; in fact a few seconds before Classic actually attempted to do a homing attack but failed hilariously. I wish I could have actually stayed with him and watched him progress into the 3D, adventure game hero he was destined to be.

Classic and Classic Tails leapt into the portal and vanished, seconds later the portal faded with them. Tails and I waved until they were out of sight.

"Man, that kid has one hell of a future ahead of him!" I said walking back to the table.

"Yeah, I hope this doesn't cause any time paradoxes! If it does what do you think will happen?" asked Tails and ran in front of me. He turned to walk backwards as I thought about it.

"He'd probably get himself killed trying to homing attack," I suggested.

"Metal Sonic would've scanned your future moves and defeated you… I mean Classic," said Tails.

"Eggman and Robotnik could find their way back to Classics time and work together to kill him," I said. I thought about it and realised that the kid was in serious danger!

"Oh you guys don't make a fuss! He's gonna grow up to be a great Sonic the Hedgehog, who knows he may even fall for classic me," Amy said as she adjusted her party hat. "Tails didn't you bring the drinks? I think Knuckles may need one."

"Yeah, because someone knocked him into a tree… I did bring drinks, check the bag," said Tails as he walked ahead to the table. I went and sat down by a bench next to the tree. It may have just been 2 seconds here but in the White Limbo I was stuck for like 20 hours maybe so I was pretty damn tired.

"I'm wondering if Classic you met classic me already," said Knuckles holding an ice pack to his head. "If he did than I regret it."

"Very funny Knucklehead," I said. "Honestly I think I'm actually tired of this who time travel thing. From now on whenever Egghead is up to something that involves time travel I'm gonna leave it Shadow."

"Good call... Sonic this may be a weird question but," Knuckles began.

"What is it?"

"Do you think SEGA is going to make another game for us?" Knuckles asked. Now all of you already know that I am not an actual person. I am obviously a character designed by Sonic Team to star in my own video game franchise to rival against Nintendo's face of gaming. Honestly I figured out I was a videogame character when Sonic Adventure came out so I was pretty shocked. Imagine figuring out that the purpose of your life is simply for the entertainment of others. There are of course the few characters that figure out about it and get changed completely. It mostly happens to the characters that are on their way from 2D gaming to 3D. Franchises now have all their characters knowing that they're in games but people like me and Mario who are from the classics honestly used to believe our worlds were real.

So this is how it works; Sonic Team set up my first few games (Sonic 1, 2, CD, 3, and Knuckles) and put me in to figure out my own way through the game. So they design the world and levels and characters and all their abilities and from there it's up to us to make the games.

In modern games like Sonic Unleashed; Sonic Team designs the levels and characters and plot and throw me in to do what I do. I never need to write my own lines since most of the time I don't know if it's a game or not. I had no idea Sonic 06 was actually going to be released as a game. I was shocked and disappointed when it did though; they practically create us in our worlds and then from there we have our own adventures.

So the weird thing is that even though my friends and I know we are game characters it's not like we get scripts or a moment's notice that SEGA is recording us. We just have our own adventures as if we were real and some adventures Sonic Team would release whereas others would just stay in our world.

Now back to what Knuckles had asked, "Why are you asking? Of course they will."

"Are you 100% sure? Cause we just took down Eggman and Robotnik in an adventure that may have been the end of them," said Knuckles removing his ice pack.

"Sure they're stuck in the Centre of Time but I'm sure they'll find a way out, they always do!"

"But think about it... it wouldn't make the clearest of sense if they do, who knows maybe this adventure was your last official one," he said getting up.

"Whoa, wait, do you really think this is my last run?" I asked in a disagreeing tone.

"No Sonic, we'll probably go on another hundred adventures but I honestly think this one will be the last one that'll actually become a game," said Knuckles as he walked to Amy and Tails. I would've rushed up and protested but I thought about it. _Is this really my finale? After like 3 years of terrible games was this one my final entry?_ I asked myself.

"Oh my gosh! Classic Sonic stole our drinks!" Amy exclaimed so ear-splitting loud everybody heard her.

"Whoa, Amy, I think you're jumping to conclusions," Tails tried to calm her down but all of a sudden a large red and yellow hammer appeared in her fists and she grumbled loudly.

"Amy, they're just drinks, tell you what, I'll run to the nearest town and buy some. BRB," I was about to dash away but Tails pulled me back.

"No ways are you leaving Sonic, this is your birthday party and I was supposed to bring the drinks so just leave it to me," said Tails. He lightly punched my shoulder and flew off away from the party. Honestly I wanted to go out so I could have a little time to think about what Knuckles said but I guess I had to just focus on that a little later.

The party was nice; we ate, chatted, played some games and even had a few races. It was nice to have a simple party like that. I was never all that interested in the huge parties with lights and loud music and hundreds of people my friends know. The only problem was that Tails disappeared when looking for the drinks. We constantly called him to make sure he was okay but he kept replying he'd be back in 5 minutes. The party started at noon and ended at 5pm. By the end it was just Amy, Knuckles and me packing up.

"I swear Tails left so he just didn't have to clean up this mess," said Knuckles growling to himself as he folded the tablecloth.

"Oh stop whining! I'm sure Tails just ran into a little trouble on the way there, maybe a traffic jam or something?" said Amy.

"Still, he could have hurried up a little. I think it was Vector who made the biggest mess. Look at this, who mixes cake with popcorn and mustard!? I swear I'm gonna throw up."

"Today was great guys, thanks. When did you guys plan it all?" I asked putting all the leftovers in a cooler bag.

"Tails did all the work actually, all we had to do was show up with the presents," said Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" Amy shouted as quiet as possible. Clearly she wanted Knuckles not to tell me about the presents. I looked at them and they glared back... they quickly continued to clean whistling suspiciously. Honestly the whistling wasn't helping their situation.

"What about presents?" I asked, I was actually secretly hoping for them to say, 'we have hundreds or large and expensive presents waiting for you in your new limo!'

Amy sighed, "Well seeing that Knucklehead spoiled the entire surprise,"

"HEY!"

"We each got a present for you, they're all waiting back at your house," she explained. I stopped for a second and did a head count. At the party there was me, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Cream, Rouge, Vector, Espio and Charmy... Shadow and Silver just appeared out of nowhere so I didn't count them or Classic me and Tails. That meant 9 presents altogether! I was psyched; I did another head count to see who would buy the most expensive gifts.

Tails would obviously do something big, Rouge was pretty rich, and Blaze was a princess from an alternate dimension so I could only expect great things from her... Cream and Charmy would probably make some handmade things of sentimental worth, Vector would obviously give me coupons for some restaurant and Amy would probably get me something that shows affection and love. Espio and Knuckles never seem to get anything big; last year Espio gave me a fancy looking doormat for me to do Ti Chi on, and Knuckles allowed me onto Angel Island. That was my big gift from Knuckles, permission to enter his island. When at the same time Rouge got me a new car for Sonic and the Sega All Stars Racing and Tails got me tickets to Crush 40 in Tokyo!

"We'll go to your place as soon as we're done cleaning up," said Amy.

"Why wait!? We can go right now, Knuckles can finish cleaning," I said as I grabbed Amy's hand.

"What!?" Knuckles turned to see a sonic boom rippling away as I sped towards the edge of Bright Valley Park holding Amy. I knew it wasn't very nice but Knuckles was always messing with me so it was understandable. He turned back to the mess and sighed.

"If it weren't his birthday I would have hit him so hard," he muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Black Box of Secrets

Chapter Three

**Modern Sonic: What's up everybody? My name is Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm the main character in BIOrappers13's series **_**Classic Sonic Generations**_**. Now from this chapter onward we are in the main story, we're gonna be seeing Classic Sonic again next chapter and he's gonna actually be speaking so you better brace yourselves since he may be a little bit rude to some of you. **

**Classic: I am not rude! I just classify specific people in negative categories if I don't like them... that's not rude is it?**

**Modern: Yes, it actually is.**

**BIOrappers: I can't leave any of you in charge for even a second, all I ask of you guys is to do one intro!**

Modern's POV

We were travelling for quite a while; Bright Valley was nowhere near my house. I wasn't sure Amy could keep up so I carried her most of the way. After 2 hours of running across the large country I finally reached my house. It was in a small neighbourhood surrounded by hundreds of trees. It was autumn so there was that nice yellowish orange look all over the place. Amy leaped out of my arms as soon as we reached my place. It was a one-storey home almost looking like a cottage. It was getting dark out so we weren't gonna waste any time staying outside. I walked to the front door and grabbed my keys from wherever the hell I put them and opened the door. It was kinda creepy since the door creaked open slowly, even creepier was that the house was pitch black. I felt a little embarrassed, I never really invited anyone to my house since we were always out and about and for the first time Amy was seeing my place... and it looked like a dragon's lair. I stepped inside and searched for the light switch.

"So this is your place! Wow, it looks kinda..." before Amy finished her sentence I hit the switch (thank god I did, I was starting to look bad.) My home was now properly revealed; in front of us was the lounge which held my large black and decorated couch along with my flat screen Samsung TV (compliments from SEGA). On the walls were various posters of my favourite Video Game characters such as Master Chief, Lara Croft, Pacman, Lara Croft, Link and Zelda, Lara Croft, and... Oh yeah Lara Croft (I think I left out my poster of Lara Croft actually...) Next to the TV was a shelf filled with Xbox and PS3 Sega game titles, under those was my Dreamcast, my Genesis, Sega CD, Sega Saturn... all consoles made by SEGA. Amy continued, "kinda cool actually!"

I entered my bedroom, the nice part of the house, one the shelves were the Blue Star 1 and 2, the Kind Arthur book, Excalibur, my photo album with me and Chip, a broken dash panel and a candle given to me by Elise.

"Too much?" I asked.

"No, this place looks great... are those Sonic the Hedgehog pyjama's?"

"Moving on, so where are the presents you told me about?" I asked impatiently.

"I dunno, Tails said he'd drop them off here." Amy began to explore the house as I went in search for the presents.

I entered the dining room shocked to see what I saw... it was completely dark in there besides the candle in the centre of the room on the table... beside a strange black box. Strangely enough the dining room was the only room in my house I chose to decorate in a creepy way. Live and Learn. I edged closer to the table wandering, for I a second I was like, "YAY PRESENTS! ..." but eventually I noticed the creepy dark room and had a change in heart. I stood by the table and reached for the box. There was a note attached to the top of it even though it was small enough to put a ring in. I picked up the note and began to read.

"Happy birthday Sonic the Hedgehog, hope this reminds you of the person you used to be, back in the day -1991... from Tails." I put down the note, it did make me feel better to know that Tails sent it but since when did he call me Sonic the Hedgehog? I opened the box slowly, my heart was pounding for some reason. I prayed to myself... that it was something expensive. I looked in to see a blue ring.

"Tails... that kid better not be proposing!" I joked to myself. I picked it up and placed it on my middle finger, "jewellery... nice gift kid." I closed the box and tossed it back onto the table.

Just then the candle went out. I couldn't see anything, I turned to where I figured the door was and calmly walked there, I wasn't expecting anything supernatural to happen until I realised it was a pretty steep walk to the door... but the ground was flat. Before I knew it the entire room felt as if it were tipping over.

I slid across the room and fell over, "Amy!" I screamed as I clawed at the carpet trying to pull myself back towards the table and across the room so I could exit. The blue ring on my finger began glowing bright but it didn't light up the room at all, just the small space around it. I began to panic.

"Sonic, what's going on, ah!" I heard Amy scream from another room in the house. I tried to stand once the wall practically became the downwards gravity point and homing attacked towards the door. I climbed out the room when suddenly the house started spinning... and tipping over. It was the strangest feeling, I wound up falling again and trying to dodge all the furniture bouncing about. I slid down the hallways to eventually cross paths with Amy (who grasped onto my body in an instant).

"What the hell is going on!? Is this normal in your house?" screamed into my ear.

"Yes Amy, this is all completely normal. My house freaking zips to the air and rotates, destroying all my furniture, just because I wanted it that way." I shouted sarcastically. We both clasped our eyes shut hoping it would end soon...

For a brief second everything stood still... and the gravity seemed to have left the house too. I opened my eyes to see me and Amy floating around the house. She finally let go of my waist and grabbed my hand instead, we floated towards the door.

"The hell is going on?" I asked. Amy shrugged and let go of my hand. She floated towards the door and grasped onto it tightly, she tugged at it 3 times before swung open. She looked out... and saw we were in a tornado. Before I even had a chance to piss my pants, she was sucked out.

"AMY!" I screamed. I flew out the door trying to catch up with her. She screamed at the top of her lungs but I could barely hear it because of the wind. She flew to the top of the tornado, I tried to reach her but I couldn't aim in those conditions. I swooped down and bashed into my chimney and noticed some of my possessions were flying out the house. I panicked and trying to grab onto something... to my luck, I caught my Air Board/Extreme Gear, the Blue Star 1. I stood on it and pulled it to aim towards the top of the tornado.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," I said as I felt my bravery coming back, "YOLO!" I hit the gas as it boosted at an incredible speed towards the eye of the tornado. Amy was no longer visible, only a bright white light in the eye of this destructive wind which drew me closer.

The bright light blinded me... God, I hoped I wasn't dead! I found myself floating in a random space for a spectacular duration of 2 seconds before I went plummeting towards the ground... if there was a ground.


End file.
